


not mine

by orphan_account



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:00:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23458213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “That’s not mine.”Ritsu looked at the phone in his hand— what did Maomeanit wasn’t his? The case donned on the phone clearly belonged to Isara Mao, if he wasn’t mistaken.The boy he’d known for most of his life, the same boy who carried the exact same phone that Ritsu clutched in his hand.
Relationships: Isara Mao/Sakuma Ritsu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	not mine

Ritsu and Mao were back at the Sakuma residence, Ritsu scrolling through school notices he’d missed on Mao’s phone and the other sprawled out on the floor; eyes hopelessly stuck to the ceiling that hung above them like a white sky. 

Ritsu shuffled around, rolling off the cushion he was sitting on. Phone in hand, he shook it around Mao’s face, the small star charm jingling quietly. “Maa~kun, here’s your phone back.” The other boy didn’t respond, his body still and expression stale with the exception of his chest rising to accommodate the breaths he subconsciously took. “Maakun. Hello?”

“Maa~kun!” Ritsu shook Mao, concern slightly raised as he shook the other boy profusely for a response. Then Mao blinked, Ritsu sitting up and staring Mao straight in the face as if he was going to get up and laugh it off, _‘Maa~kun! That wasn’t a funny joke!’_

But he didn’t sit up or laugh it off. He didn’t even twitch.

“That’s not mine.”

Ritsu looked at the phone in his hand— what did Mao mean it wasn’t his? The case donned on the phone clearly belonged to Isara Mao, if he wasn’t mistaken. The boy he’d known for most of his life, the same boy who carried the exact same phone that Ritsu clutched in his hand.

Ritsu shook a bit. _‘Why isn’t Maakun listening to me?’_ Confused, he quickly replied with, “Yes it is Maakun, now take your phone and get up! We have an assignme-”

“No, it isn’t mine.”

Narrowed crimson red eyes met what looked to be innocent greens, the emotion that Ritsu would often find in them now distant; gone. Ritsu didn’t know whether to be mad or not. Mao wasn’t listening to him which was a given, but he’d never keep such a charade going for longer than he needed to; or until he saw Ritsu getting clearly annoyed with him. But Mao wasn’t acting normal either, and Ritsu couldn’t be mad at him for that. Ritsu let go of Mao, opting to kneel beside Mao instead.

Ritsu reached for Mao’s hand, weakly intertwining their fingers as his eyes panned to the open window in front of him. It was dark outside; _’maybe Maakun is tired,’_ he thought. They sat there in silence for a few moments, Ritsu squeezing Mao’s hand. He didn’t know what to do, so Ritsu decided not to say anything else and wait out whatever weird phase was happening to Mao.

He placed the phone on the ground, the star charm’s jingle muffled as Ritsu opted to use his other hand to remove Mao’s hairclip and instead card his own fingers through his soft, wine red hair.

Mao and Ritsu stayed there like that for a few minutes, Mao doing nothing but blinking occasionally and taking in shallow breaths, and Ritsu gently caressing his boyfriend. Ritsu’s eyes were starting to close, his lids heavy and body tilting when he heard a small voice come from below him.

“Ritsu?”

Ritsu jumped a bit— head swiftly looking down to meet Mao’s confused gaze. “Mao— Maakun! I was so worried, you know.” Ritsu pulled the other into a tight embrace before Mao could even push himself up. “Maa~kun, please don’t do that ever again.”

“Do...what again?”

Ritsu’s arms tightened around Mao instead of giving him the answer he needed. 

“Nevermind, Maakun. How about we— no. Let’s just cuddle for now, ok?”

**Author's Note:**

> the ending is a bit vague..poor maakun.
> 
> its a bit bittersweet but my idea of accidental deep intimacy. sorry if its not accurate to how this condition goes, its just mao in the perspective of how i experience it!
> 
> ( i often experience weird things like when im walking i snap out of something and it feels like nothing im holding is me. and everything around me goes too fast. i dont know what it is but please enjoy this fanfic!!)
> 
> contact me ww  
> twt: oyasumiritsu  
> Insta: ritsues


End file.
